I am satisfied
by Maty-chan101
Summary: What if Beatrix wasn't all that she made herself to be. What if she had a dark past that only a few know... like being...the Golden Witch, Beatrice.


**I don't know how I came up with this idea, I just did. Umineko crossovers are just fun for me X3**

**Anywho, I don't own Diabolik Lovers or Umineko. I wish I owned them X3 Well..Enjoy~**

* * *

The golden witch, Beatrice...

A previous title I once had...

Not anymore, however..

I somehow escape that island and I am now living happily with my two children, Reiji and Shuu. They are vampires, just like their father. Their father...he is no Battler, but I have grown to love him.

Being a parent for these two is hard, especially since that wench Cordelia constetly haresses me, telling me many times that her children are better. I have gotten very close to using my magic against her but, I am trying to keep my previous title a secret.

It has gotten tough, considering Reiji might already be suspicious of me. Because, when he was a child, he once found my magic wand.

_I was walking down the halls of the manor after playing with Shuu. I was very tired and wanted to rest, when I noticed the door to my bedroom was opened. I walked inside, curiously, only to see Reiji going through my stuff. "Reiji!" I shouted. He turned around, looking at me confused. I looked in his hand and saw my magic wand. Once I saw it, I quickly snatched it out of his hand. "Reiji! How many times have I told you not to go through my things!" I scolded._

_I do love Reiji very much, which is why I don't want him to see me as a monster due to my past. He looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, Mother..." He apologize. I sighed and kneeled down to him. "It's alright, just do not do it again. Your mother...has things in there which she would like to forget." I told him. He looked back up at him, curious. "What things?" He asked. "...I can't say...I will tell you when you're older." I said as I stood up and placed the wand on my bed. "Can you please leave, honey? I need rest." I asked. He nodded and began walking to the door. "Reiji..."_

_He looked back at me, raising an eyebrow. "I love you." I said, smiling. He smiled softly at me. "I love you too, Mother." He said. He then walked out of the room and closed the door. I sighed and sat on my bed._

I truly feel bad for not giving both my sons all the love they deserve. I seem to focus mostly on Shuu than Reiji, which hurt me more that they could think. I believe no parent should favorite their child, which I feel as if I am doing that, picking favorites with my children.

I also feel as if I am stressing Shuu out too much.

_Shuu was a young boy, looking out on the balcony I happen to pass him and I decide to approach him. "Shuu, you should be bundled up more, it's cold outside." I told him. "I'll be fine mother..." He said. There seemed to be much stress and sadness in his voice. It is understandable, just recently Reiji found him watching a village burn down. Apparently, Shuu had a human friend, but died trying to save his family. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry..." I apologized. He looked up at me. "For what?" He asked. I looked back at him, sadly. "For stressing you so much...I do not like doing it...it's your father. He wants you to be their heir to the family and the best you can be..." I explained._

_He looked away, sadly. I sighed and kneeled down to him. I pulled my arms around him and held him close, hugging him tight. He slowly hugged me back as I rubbed his head. "Mother..."_

_"Yes, Shuu?" I asked. I felt him hug me, tighter. "I love you...Don't think you're a bad mother...okay?" He told me. My eyes widen slightly, but I nodded. "I love you too." I said, with a sad smile on my face._

I love my sons so very much, but...

As time went on...they became different...

I think their childhood truly hurt them...

I expected it...

Just like...

I expect Reiji to kill me...

I'm so proud of my sons...

I am glad they never knew my previous title...

...I am satisfied...

* * *

**AAAAAND DONE! **

**I hope I got my facts right, I'm only watching the anime and got some of the stuff from wikia. Sorry if I didn't.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya~**

**Bye-meeeeee~**


End file.
